Hime
by sakuE-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Drabbleish [i.e. my take on a drabble] Sasuke observes the changes in Sakura and marvels at how much she has grown. Slight AU.


**A/N: **This is just a random fic I found. I started writing it a while back, found it today and played around with. It's kinda an experiment fic-not really sure what I was aiming for. Drabble-ish I guess. Or it's my take on a drabble. I'm not really sure what constitutes a drabble. No romance. It was supposed to be a sasuxsaku fic, but it didn't really turn out that way. The idea was kinda stuck in my head so I figured I'd try to write it and see what would happen. This is the result. I don't claim to be an amazing writer (because honestly I'm really not), so I won't promise anything. Anyways, please read and review. Thanks!

[Oh, and fyi-the title probably will be changed sometime in the near future.]

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be so good looking since I can't draw to save my life.

* * *

He looked at her and saw a young girl-childish, shy, and carefree. She donned an over-sized dress, with the left side slipping down her shoulder. Her plastic crown sat lopsided on her head, threatening to fall past her forehead and cover her right eye at any minute. Brightly colored, plastic necklaces drooped down, hanging by her waist despite the fact they were wound around her neck twice. Large rings with "semi-precious" stones covered her slim, tiny fingers. The rings, slipping down clenched fingers (a valiant attempt to keep them up), were each turned this way and that -not perfectly centered on each finger. Bright red lipstick -smudged in some places, missing in others- made her usually small mouth seem larger than normal, (she never was able to trace the lines of her mouth perfectly). Clip-on earrings dangled asymmetrically from each lobe. Tiny feet stuck in high heels too big. Her toes were cramped at the very end of the shoes, leaving an extra inch of space after her heel. She was simply an ordinary girl, playing princess in her make-believe world among ambassadors and dignitaries.

He looked at her and saw an innocent kunoichi- naïve, inexperienced, and weak. He glanced over as her unaccustomed fingers wrapped around the handle of a kunai, much too large for her tiny hands. The harshness of the dark metal contrasted greatly with her smooth, white fingers. Her arms formed awkward angles, with her bony elbows sticking out in opposite directions. Her legs were separated a bit too much, giving her little support. Her knees, locked together and trembled slightly. Her eyebrows, knitted together, matched the thin line her lips formed. There was a look of determination in her eyes, covering the fear hidden beneath courage. She was a sheltered fangirl, playing shinobi in a cold, dark world full of blood and strife.

He looked at her and saw, a medic nin- strong and independent. He observed her: feet planted firmly in the ground, knees bent slightly, body crouched in anticipation. Her legs easily slipped into a defensive stance, ready to provide strength and support. Her arms, decorated with battle scars, were up and ready; her gloved fist clenched, ready to strike. Calloused fingers clasped the handle of a kunai with familiarity, giving it a slight twirl. The kunai was perfectly fitted, it seemed, between the experienced fingers; it's point seemed sharper than ever. Her lips were set in a firm line and her eyes narrowed slightly. There was a look of determination in her eyes, covering the heartache hidden beneath the fierceness. She was a true shinobi, fighting through the pain and heartbreak that had become her life.

He looked at her and saw a princess, regale and poised. She was the epitome of perfection. Her long gown was fitted perfectly; the light tiara seated on her head demanded respect. A pendant hung at her collarbone, shining on a single chain. The two silver rings on her long, slender fingers were perfectly aligned, the carefully cut stones shining. A thin silver chain encircled her wrist. The bracelet, almost invisible, glistened under the chandelier lights. Her lips, painted the perfect shade of pink, were set in a soft smile, serious yet polite. A light blush graced her cheeks beneath her emerald eyes. Diamond earrings hung from her lobes, flashing out from beneath the cover of pink tresses. High heels, properly fitted, were strapped on her feet, half-hidden beneath her dress. Gone was the carefree, playful girl from his childhood, and in her place stood this solemn, stoic woman. She was an experienced ruler, watching over and protecting the people of her country.

She was, in his eyes, beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said this was kind of an experiment fic, so I'd love some feedback-really any feedback would be great. Hate it, love it-do as you please: the lovely review button is waiting for you. All constructive criticism is appreciated. All flames will used to power my moving castle (if you don't know what I'm talking about go watch a Miyazaki movie). Thanks so much for reading!

sakuE-chan


End file.
